Shane (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 52 |born = 1981 |relations = Conner (Brother) |origin = Cherry Hill, New Jersey |gender = Male |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Light brown |eye color = Blue |first appearance = |last appearance = |death = Suffocated by Conner |life span = Issue 1 - Issue 23}} }} Shane Kilderry was a major antagonist in Extinction. The older brother of Conner, Shane was often cast in a negative light compared to his brother due to his own failures. After falling into a pit of despair, Shane managed to rebuild his life prior to the outbreak after becoming a single father. The outbreak had Shane end up the leader of his own zone and he was quick to take in Conner and his family. The death of his son during a hunting trip with Conner sent Shane back into old habits and in his grief he grew jealous of Conner. After making moves on his wife and trying to be a father to his children, Shane tried to have his brother killed. While Conner, Ashley and Vincent escaped, Shane was able to keep Joseph. Conner would later break into the zone to free his zone and in doing so would lead to the destruction of Shane's zone before killing his brother. Years down the line, as Conner slipped into insanity, a manifestation of Shane plagued him. Shane was seen as the darker and crazy impulses of Conner and he tried to have his brother give into his madness. Conner and Shane had a complicated relationship as Conner struggled to resist Shane and also survive. Following Conner's experiences with The Father and Ash, Conner worked on battling his guilt and overcoming Shane. After being separated from the others by infected, Conner and Shane battled for control of Conner's mind and Conner was able to "kill" his brother. However, despite the death of Shane, Conner would later accept that Shane was just his scapegoat for his problems and Conner himself was a monster. Overview The manifestation of his brother's inner insanity and darkness, Shane is very much the embodiment of evil, encouraging his brother to do the most vulgar because, as he puts it, "why the fuck not?". Shane was chosen to be this dark ghost to Conner due to his behavior during life, which in all honesty, wasn't much better than what it is now. While originally a loving brother, Shane was warped into something much more evil. Seeing the world as a meaningless joke, Shane opted to embrace it and accept the hard reality: we are nothing and the world is just one big joke. The revelation of accepting this reality sent Shane over the edge, where he emerged as something else entirely: a psychopath without any concern over right and wrong nor empathy for his actions. Chaotic, snarky, ruthless, psychotic and insane, Shane is the very embodiment of evil, and if the deceased Shane has any say in the matter, than Conner is just one step away from turning into this man. Arc Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tupac